combien de péchés
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shot sur les homoncules, l'amour et le sexe :: 1er volet : King Bradley/sa femme. 2e: (anim) Lust/Scar. 3e: (manga) Lust/Havoc. 4e: Greed x Lust. 5e: (manga) Greed, Lan Fan et Ling. 6e: (anim) Greed x Kimblee. 7e: Lust x Envy... ou l'inverse ? 8e: (anim) Envy vs les frères Elric, jalousie maladive. MàJ, 9 et 10es : (anim) Dante sadique ::surtout het, un peu de yaoi::
1. manga, Wrath et sa femme

recueil de one-shot sur les homoncules, soit entre eux soit avec des humains, et avec une notion de couple parfois assez faussée - trop longs pour figurer dans le recueil "et puis quoi encore ?" ( /s/3406171/ ) même s'ils pourraient être rapprochés de sa première vignette ;

* * *

 **Titre :** Une petite ombre au tableau  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages/Couple :** King Bradley/sa femme, Selim  
 **Genre :** drama ?  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** spoil assez loin dans le manga  
 **Nombre de mots :** 825

oOo

On a choisi son nom – les parents font ça pour leurs enfants – et tracé à l'avance sa carrière – certains le tentent, peu le réussissent. Mais au moins, on l'a laissé choisir sa femme.  
Le futur Président et Généralissime était tenu d'avoir une épouse, pour affermir son image d'homme droit et paternel capable de mener le pays, et pour rendre plus facile l'histoire d'adoption préparée à l'avance. On a préparé pour lui une liste de candidates dans un cercle social défini.

Au moment où on l'a ainsi lancé dans le monde, King Bradley était un jeune coq arrogant. Il était un officier de carrière particulièrement brillant, se sachant promis à un avenir glorieux sous peu, et donnait l'air de penser que dans sa supériorité sur ses camarades – ses concurrents dans la course à la gloire et aux promotions – tous les honneurs lui sont dus.

Et elle, il l'a trouvée… terriblement intimidante. À sa grande surprise, et pour un peu, sa presque honte, il ne savait pas par quel bout la prendre. Il a reçu une instruction militaire, politique et même sociale des plus solides. Il savait mener une bataille, une guerre, une conquête, et même une alliance. Il devrait savoir parler à une femme ! …en théorie. Il ne savait rien de l'amour et ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Une telle illusion… il préférait garder la tête froide et les idées claires.  
À la place, il avait la tête complètement vide. Impossible de trouver les mots pour s'adresser à cette femme ci en particulier.

Il se réfugia dans l'audace pour cacher sa confusion et son hésitation. Et alla trop loin, jusqu'à l'offenser. Sous l'effet d'une juste colère, elle le remit en place d'une gifle. Abasourdi, il éclata de rire, avant de présenter des excuses à peine ironiques. Tout bien réfléchi, il estimait l'avoir bien méritée.  
Et il resta encore plus fasciné par elle… Quel caractère, et quelle poigne ! Il n'y avait rien de méchant en elle, foncièrement, ni même dans son geste. Il émanait d'elle de la dignité. Ça n'était pas une baffe vulgaire, pas une petite tape encourageante non plus cette jeune dame n'était pas une chiffonnière ni une délurée. Et pas une petite fleur fragile qui se laisserait marcher sur les pieds par le premier blanc-bec venu, ni qui s'applatirait devant plus fort qu'elle juste parce qu'on attendrait d'elle qu'elle soit humble.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'il la voulait. Oh, et pas pour briser son orgueil et la posséder… non, il la voulait intacte, dans toute sa beauté, dans toute cette dignité. Elle et aucune autre !  
Il se lança dont dans une cour assidue, cherchant à doser comment l'agacer juste assez pour l'intéresser sans l'irriter et sans la lasser. Pour piquer son intérêt sans encourir ses foudres, pour enfin faire voir ses bons côtés et lui donner envie d'en savoir encore plus…  
Amputé des émotions normales, à l'exception de la colère, King Bradley ne ressentait que des fantômes de sentiments atténués. Et de derrière ce brouillard, jusque dans son détachement forcé, elle, était la seule humaine qu'il trouvait agréable à fréquenter. Elle n'éveillait aucune rage en lui mais presque du plaisir. Pas entièrement non plus puisque ça lui était impossible, mais suffisamment…

Il n'éprouvait d'ailleurs pas assez de culpabilité pour avoir des scrupules à l'idée que d'ici quelques années elle voudrait des enfants et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en fournir, donc qu'il allait la décevoir et que peut-être, elle mériterait mieux que lui. Que par égoïsme, il entraînait la seule personne qu'il appréciait réellement dans quelque chose qui la dépassait. Tant pis. Elle était assez forte pour cela, pensait-il.  
Et Pride attendait son heure pour être adopté.

Elle avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer son prénom, sans aucune ironie, mais avec une sorte de surprise, et bientôt, d'affection, qui la lui rendait encore plus précieuse. La vie avec elle serait exaltante d'abord, douce et tranquille ensuite.

Quand vint le temps, il se découvrit du ressentiment envers ce soi-disant enfant mais véritable espion qui venait compléter les apparences… et perturber leur vie de couple, la famille qu'ils auraient pu continuer à former à deux, juste elle et lui. Il se plia toutefois aux ordres il n'allait pas s'abaisser à de la bête jalousie !  
De gré ou de force, il dut bien accepter que ça la rendait heureuse, au moins que ça la réconfortait un peu d'avoir à s'en occuper. Mais quand même, quand même… il en voudrait toujours un peu à ce troupeau de stupides humains qui exigeait que leur idéal d'un gouvernant ait un gentil fiston à donner en exemple, à Father pour profiter de cette mascarade et même aussi à sa chère et tendre pour croire qu'elle en avait besoin, sans se contenter de lui et lui seul. C'était sans doute la seule ombre au tableau de leur union. À part ça, reconnaissait-il, elle était parfaite telle qu'elle était.


	2. anim, Lust et Scar

**Titre :** Libre arbitre  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Lust/Scar  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700

oOo

Lust est une Homoncule. L'humain qui l'a créée l'a rejetée et Dante l'a recueillie, soignée, éduquée. Elle sait qu'elle est différente des êtres humains. La Pierre Rouge la rend quasiment immortelle, elle possède un pouvoir que les humains n'ont pas. Ses ongles incassables et extensibles à volonté sont plus tranchants, plus rapides et plus solides que la plupart des armes, plus efficaces que beaucoup d'alchimies de combat. Elle inspire un désir dévorant que beaucoup d'humains confondent avec l'amour et qui les plie à sa volonté – par extension, à celle de sa Maîtresse.  
De plus – ou de moins peut-être – elle n'a pas d'âme. Ça l'empêche d'utiliser l'alchimie, mais quel besoin en aurait-elle, avec ses griffes et sa séduction ? ou de ressentir de l'amour, mais à ce que Dante dit et à ce que Lust voit des effets qu'elle produit sur ses cibles, c'est pour le mieux. L'amour est une faiblesse, une illusion qui cause de graves dommages à ceux qui l'éprouvent et y perdent la raison. Y résister la préserve. Lust devrait percevoir cette différence comme une chance, une supériorité.  
Et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir un manque. De se demander, mais enfin, quelle est cette folie que les autres ressentent et qui la laisse indifférente ? L'amour peut servir à manipuler les êtres, les fait terriblement souffrir quand il ne trouve pas d'issue, ou au contraire en trouve une trop tôt, mais semble également les rendre heureux et leur permettre de dépasser toutes leurs limites. Et n'est-elle pas, elle-même, une illusion, un simulacre de vie ? Vit-elle seulement ?

Cet homme, Scar, affirme la connaître et reconnaître en elle quelque chose d'humain. Lust nie que les souvenirs qu'il éveille en elle soit réellement les siens. Elle les voit défiler mais ils ne s'accompagnent d'aucun sentiment, après tout. Il assure avoir depuis longtemps transcendé tout désir charnel et n'éprouver pour elle qu'amour pur et compassion, comme il est attendu d'un moine, ou d'un jeune frère pour sa belle-sœur. Qu'il ne cherche pas à la posséder, à la faire sienne, ni même à se mettre à ses pieds et se faire posséder par elle. Qu'il voudrait la libérer. Libérer sa volonté des chaînes que Dante lui a imposées.

Aucune Pierre Philosophale ne créera une âme pour elle, affirme-t-il, et Dante ne compte certainement pas tenir cette part de leur marché. Mais si elle tient tant à obtenir une âme, c'est que son esprit en a une image suffisamment claire pour, peut-être, ne pas en avoir besoin.  
Il ajoute que s'il a longtemps cru qu'un être sans âme était une abomination ne méritant pas d'exister, à force de la fréquenter, il a réalisé son erreur. Elle est parfaite telle qu'elle est. Il répète que peu importe, finalement, qu'elle ait ou non cette âme. Peut-être en a-t-elle déjà une, après tout. Et si elle n'en a pas, il ne voit pas le besoin de lui en ajouter une. Elle a suffisamment de sentiments comme ça ce qu'il lui manque, c'est d'apprendre à les reconnaître et les nommer. Ils sont déjà tous en elle.  
Il n'ose plus espérer que peut-être, elle pourrait éprouver de l'amour en retour envers lui. Qui qu'elle choisisse, quel que soit le chemin qu'elle emprunte, il souhaite juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

Lust trouve son discours confus. Pourquoi vient-il, maintenant, perturber complètement sa vision du monde ? Les choses seraient plus simples si comme dans les contes il prétendait qu'il l'aimait et que son amour pour elle lui permettrait de partager son âme. Mais non, les contes sont juste de jolis mensonges, il ne veut pas qu'elle lui soit redevable de quoi que ce soit, liée à lui par quelque façon que ce soit. Il faut qu'elle découvre sa propre vérité et fasse ses propres choix elle-même.  
Si c'est ça qu'être un humain veut dire, perdu dans un monde qui n'a aucun sens et où on ne peut avoir aucune certitude, alors il était plus facile d'être un homoncule esclave d'un maître qui vous empêche de penser. Mais c'est trop tard, elle n'arrivera plus à oublier le libre arbitre qu'elle a gagné, désormais.  
Et la plus grande confusion c'est encore de penser qu'elle s'est mise à l'aimer, et qu'il ne veut plus d'elle…


	3. manga, Lust et Havoc

**Titre :** Le travail et le plaisir  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Lust/Jean Havoc, mention de Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye  
 **Genre :** manipulateur  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 8-9 il me semble ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~800

oOo

Cet arriviste de Roy Mustang, sur la piste du meurtrier de son ami Hughes, se rapprochait un peu trop de la vérité, d'une vérité qui le dépassait, au goût de Father. Quel comble ça serait si, en éliminant un petit fouineur gênant, les homoncules s'étient accidentellement créé un ennemi acharné qui n'aurait pas fouillé si loin autrement…  
Lust craignait qu'on ne l'envoie séduire directement ce Mustang. Un étude préliminaire du personnage tua dans l'œuf très rapidement cette idée. À la lumière de sa jeunesse passée comme fils d'une madame de maison close, il devait donc connaître toutes les ficelles du métier des courtisanes : il se méfierait de toute approche ouvertement séductrice, et Lust manquait de subtilité pour se faire passer pour une dame plus ordinaire, plus prude. Qui sait, en plus, quel genre de dame lui plairait, à ce type, quel type elle devrait adopter ? Ajoutée à ça, sa proximité indécente avec son premier lieutenant… bien qu'il soit impossible de prouver quoi que ce soit quant à leur relation, ni son degré exact, compliquait encore les approches.

Ils choisirent donc une approche indirecte, jetant leur dévolu sur le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. D'une part, après Riza Hawkeye, c'était lui le plus proche de Mustang, donc le plus susceptible de détenir des informations utiles sur son supérieur d'autre part, sensible aux charmes de la gent féminine, notamment ceux déployés en abondance par Lust, il était susceptible de les céder, ces informations, pour peu qu'on sache le gouverner. Et Lust comme Father avaient toute confiance dans ses capacités à prendre emprise sur lui.

Jean Havoc se révéla une cible… intéressante à séduire. Oui, l'homme était facilement attiré par son physique, mais avait le bon goût de ne pas s'y limiter. Il avait conscience tant de ses propres que de ses limites et mesurait soigneusement ses chances de plaire à une fille. Il avait tout autant conscience des attentes potentielles de la délicieuse jeune femme rencontrée par chance. S'il ne se fit bien sûr pas beaucoup prier pour se laisser séduire, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas croire à la facilité des choses et être le séducteur chevaleresque qui fit montre de toutes les attentions nécessaires pour la convaincre qu'il méritait une chance.

C'était adorable de prévenance. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas deviner que même s'il avait été le plus odieux des machistes persuadé que toute femme sur qui il posait le regard était tenue de retourner ses sentiments, Lust aurait quand même dû s'y plier, pour sa mission. Au lieu de ça, c'est lui qui se montrait prévenant envers elle, comme s'il pensait ne rien mériter du tout et prenait chaque faveur de la part de Lust comme une bénédiction inattendue. Pauvre garçon, c'en était même émouvant.  
Lust se fit la réflexion que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission de lui soutirer à tout prix des informations, si elle avait pu le fréquenter sans arrière pensée, elle l'aurait même trouvé… divertissant. Et agréable. Elle aurait aimé le séduire juste pour s'amuser un peu. Et l'aurait épargné ensuite.  
En prime, Jean se montra d'une droiture à toute épreuve. Attentionné envers elle, et d'une loyauté incroyable envers son chef et ses principes. C'était peut-être à la base un campagnard sans beaucoup d'éducation et pas le plus brillant élément qui soit, mais c'était avant tout un homme sérieux, fidèle à ses serments, conscient que même pour épater une fille, le règlement c'est le règlement. Il ne lui livra strictement aucune information confidentielle. Il ne lui fournit qu'au compte goutte des bribes qu'elle possédait déjà, qui n'incriminaient rien ni personne, sans jamais mentir, sans rien embellir, sans s'en servir le moins du monde pour se faire mousser. Son désir d'impressionner sa belle s'arrêtait où commençait le moindre début de menace envers son travail. Tant d'amour pour son corps d'armée, c'était presque incroyable !

Mais quelque part, malgré la vexation de se voir ainsi reléguée au second plan, Lust pouvait admirer une telle dévotion à une cause. N'en faisait-elle pas autant, pour une autre ? Dommage qu'elle ne lui soit pas destinée, mais après tout, Lust aurait méprisé un abruti capable de trahir la confiance placée en lui par qui que ce soit juste pour les beaux yeux d'une inconnue. Qu'il soit capable de lui résister, alors même qu'il donnait tous les signes d'être tombé très amoureux, était impressionnant en soi. Et même admirable.  
Mais contre-productif concernant l'objectif fixé. Même si elle l'appréciait encore plus, Lust ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre plus de temps avec lui, désormais. Quel gâchis, tout de même…


	4. manga, Greed et Lust

**Titre :** Par leur nature  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Greed & Lust  
 **Genre :** with benefits  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~900

oOo

Greed veut posséder tout ce qui existe, et même ce qui n'existe pas. Lust inspire le désir que les humains confondent facilement avec l'amour. Tous deux sont aux ordres de Father et ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte qu'ils peuvent également avoir leur propre volonté.

Quand l'envie les prend tous les deux d'essayer de baiser, pour voir ce que ça fait, ça n'est pas pour eux un acte de subversion, de désobéissance. Father n'a jamais formellement interdit les relations entre Homoncules, par exemple. Peut-être n'a-t-il simplement pas pensé que ça serait nécessaire. Qu'étant tous deux ses enfants, même s'ils ont été créés adultes à des époques différentes et n'ont pas grandi ensemble, ils se considèreraient comme frère et sœur, à la façon des humains qu'ils méprisent. Et en général Father pense à tout… mais peut-être que ça lui est tout simplement indifférent.  
Ça n'est pas prendre une initiative envers leurs Grands Plans, puisque ça n'implique qu'eux deux, aucun humain, aucun autre Homoncule, pas Father non plus, et qu'ils n'imaginent pas que ça puisse avoir des conséquences. Ils ne sont pas humains, après tout, ils sont loin au-dessus de leurs tracas habituels.

En fait, dans leur conception biaisée du monde construite par Father, ils pensent tout simplement que céder à cette envie vient de leur nature. Ils n'ont pas d'âme, leur volonté est subordonnée à celle du Maître qui les a créés à partir d'une partie de lui, élevés selon leur sentiment prédominant, instruits pour devenir ses fidèles soldats. Ils ont chacun un pouvoir surnaturel qui les met à part des êtres humains, et un trait de caractère dominant que les humains considèrent comme un péché et que Father seul sait canaliser de façon positive pour atteindre leur grand but commun.  
Est-ce échapper à l'éducation qu'il leur donne que de céder aux bas instincts de ce trait de personnalité, donc une régression, une erreur, ou est-ce juste… l'ordre des choses ? S'ils sont intrinsèquement liés par leur nature à s'adonner chacun à leur vice, ils n'y peuvent rien…

Il n'y a entre eux aucun grand sentiment d'attachement, seulement de la curiosité. L'acte ne leur apporte pas grand plaisir non plus. Ni déplaisir, d'ailleurs. Lust n'en tire pas l'impression de puissance qu'elle a d'habitude à dominer un être humain et à le plier à sa volonté. Greed en jouit mais trouve que ça manque de quelque chose. C'était… amusant à tenter, mais quelque peu frustrant.  
En fait, ils en retirent encore plus de curiosité. Le décallage entre leurs attentes et la réalité, ce qu'ils se découvrent, les fait s'interroger.  
Pourquoi et comment un tel résultat ? Les relations des Homoncules entre eux sont-elles forcément différentes de celles avec les humains ? Doivent-ils être frustrés dans leurs désirs… ne jamais pouvoir accomplir totalement leurs buts ? Ont-ils un pouvoir supplémentaire, une supériorité sur les humains mais qui s'annule quand ils sont ensemble ? Ce pouvoir, ce trait de caractère, le péché qu'ils sont censés incarner, quelle est sa réalité, auraient-ils d'autres attentes, seraient-ils autre chose de plus que juste ça ?  
S'ils se découvrent des buts divergents de celui pour lequel Father les a rassemblés, est-ce un nouveau péché que de vouloir les accomplir également, en plus et à côté du sien ? ou… à la place… une libération ?

Greed n'en est pas encore à se rebeller et Lust n'en aurait même pas l'idée. Mais la curiosité apportée par ce premier acte accompli de leur propre volonté a planté les graines de la réflexion, dans des directions différentes.  
Leurs buts futurs ne tarderont pas à diverger également entre eux. La quête de Greed est portée par des envies plus intenses, plus rapides, plus indépendantes. Égoïstement, il utilisera tout ce qui est à sa portée pour lui-même, et si ça veut dire tromper et trahir, tant pis !  
Lust se contente plus facilement de ce qu'elle a. Jusqu'au bout, elle gardera sa fierté d'Homoncule, persuadée de valoir plus que les humains et préférant jouir intensément de ce qui la met à part, au-dessus d'eux plutôt que de chercher une quelconque ressemblance, d'amorcer la moindre iniative personnelle de rapprochement.

Des attentes incompatibles émergent en eux à des moments différents. Et comme il n'y a toujours pas de grand attachement entre eux, au contraire même : Greed commence à exaspérer Lust, le jour où il décide de claquer la porte il n'est pas question de s'enfuir ensemble. L'idée leur semblerait terriblement saugrenue à tous les deux. Lust est fidèle à Father et Greed ne voit pas pourquoi il s'encombrerait d'elle dans sa quête personnelle.  
S'ils ne virent pas totalement ennemis, si Father laisse l'enfant rebelle courir un peu sans lancer ses frères à ses trousses pour le ramener de force à la maison ou le tuer, leurs relations seront quand même hostile désormais.  
Ceux qui restent conçoivent du ressentiment envers celui qui a trahi, à la mesure de l'importance qu'eux accordent à la loyauté. Lust développe même un certain mépris envers le souvenir de Greed, celui qui a tout chamboulé et qui est parti. Et pour Greed, Lust devient celle qui l'a perturbé et qui reste bêtement esclave.

Telles que sont les choses, à moins d'un revirement inattendu de l'un ou de l'autre, leurs chances de se retrouver sont des plus minces, mais c'est sans regret de leur part.


	5. manga, Greed Ling LanFan

**Titre :** La femme de mon pote  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Greed, Ling Yao, Lan Fan (mention de Martel)  
 **Genre :** embrouille  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~600

oOo

Greed voulait l'argent, le pouvoir, les femmes. Il n'a jamais considéré Martel comme telle c'était l'un de ses hommes. Et en plus de tout, secrètement, il voulait… des amis. Il en avait et ne s'en était pas aperçu avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
Le contact avec Ling lui a appris à reconnaître la valeur de ses émotions, à identifier ses sentiments… à aimer. À mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'il a perdu et le regretter. Et à craindre pour des possessions qui n'étaient même les siennes !  
Les souvenirs et le savoir de Ling se sont mêlés aux siens. Dans son esprit, il a lu tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé vouloir savoir su celle qui l'attend, leurs regrets respectifs se faisant mutuellement écho. L'équipe que Greed avait perdue, le clan que Ling cherchait à protéger, la femme qu'il avait dû éloigner de lui…

Lan-Fan était sa garde du corps, la partenaire avec laquelle il fonctionnait chérie, respectée… et désirée aussi. C'était nouveau pour lui, tout ça, cet étrange mélange il comprenait mal tous ces sentiments différents. Quant à les réconcilier avec ses propres désirs concernant le monde !  
Greed, au moment où Father l'a greffé dans le corps de Ling, n'était pas capable d'amour. Mais amitié, comme il a pourtant longuement voulu le nier, ça oui. Et la femme de celui avec qui il partageait désormais son corps, il reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas la sienne. Que c'était quelqu'un qui ne lui appartienait pas, qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Même si les sentiments de Ling devenaient contagieux, qu'il commençait à partager son admiration pour elle et même se découvrir une fascination propre, il devait y poser des limites.

Greed avait son propre sens de l'honneur. Et tout faire pour ne pas perdre son premier véritable ami allait passer avant toute autre envie. Non, il n'abuserait pas de sa position à partager leur apparence et une partie de ses souvenirs pour tenter de s'approprier Lan Fan. Ça n'était juste pas convenable !  
Même s'il avait envie de la posséder il faudrait qu'il sache la séduire par ses qualités propres, pas par ruse et pas en la prenant de force. De toute façon, et ça faisait partie des qualités qu'il admirait chez elle, Lan Fan était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et jamais elle n'abandonnerait ou tromperait Ling avec le premier venu, ni même avec le dernier, d'ailleurs. Elle lui plairait peut-être moins s'il la sentait capable de céder, en plus.

Et Ling ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il tentait quoi que ce soit envers elle. Or, ça serait la pire idée qui soit, de se mettre son espèce de frère siamois à dos comme ça. Alors qu'ils avaient atteint un accord et même une entente finalement amicale ! Leur existence deviendrait invivable. Et ça n'était pas juste pour son confort de vie que Greed tenait à préserver leur relation. Il s'était attaché à son petit prince xinois, à ses idéaux purs, sa détermination inébranlable et à sa capacité à aller jusqu'à se damner lui-même pour protéger les siens. Les siens. Ils avaient un peu le même genre de vision de leur clan, de leurs possessions, de ce qui lur appartenait et se trouvait sous leur responsabilité… Il était d'accord pour tenter l'entraide mutuelle.

Et… il voudrait bien, s'ils étaient d'accord tous les deux, Ling et Lan Fan, une fois la situation expliquée et clarifiée, qu'elle puisse devenir son amie, elle aussi ?


	6. anim, Greed Martel Kimblee

**Titre :** Les femmes et le reste  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Greed, ses chimères, mention de Greed/Martel, Greed/Dorchet, Greed/Kimblee  
 **Genre :** tension sexuelle  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800+

oOo

Greed veut l'argent, le pouvoir, les femmes. Et il y a bien une femme dans son petit lot d'hommes de main : Martel, pourtant… il n'a jamais cherché à la toucher. Elle portait l'uniforme et elle était une chimère, elle faisait partie de la meute, elle était l'un de ses hommes. Il ne lui a offert aucun traitement de faveur. Elle aurait refusé, évidemment. Ça devait être la même chose pour tous soit il essayait de se la faire et tout le reste de l'équipe avec, soit il n'en approchait aucun. Il n'a même pas eu à réfléchir pour décider que ça serait aucun.

S'il les traite comme des possessions, Greed a tout de même un certain respect pour ses hommes. Alors que les poules qu'il tire de la vie civile sont des biens consommables… Il les chérit, à sa manière, mais d'une façon différente. Elles sont des jouets auxquel il tient mais il ne leur porte pas le même attachement. Il ne se lasse pas exactement d'elles mais il en veut toujours de nouvelles.  
Alors que ses compagnons de combat, ses petits soldats à lui… he bien ils ont tous une valeur _spéciale_ , irremplaçable. Les chimères qu'il a cueillies au Laboratoire n°5 forment une caste à part. Pas tant à cause de leur divergence d'espèce, mais de leurs capacités qu'il peut exploiter, de leurs personnalités avec lesquelles il travaille.  
Ils ne sont pas juste à ses ordres en théorie c'est lui qui décide, en pratique ils sont tous associés. Greed n'appartient à personne et affirme n'avoir autour de lui que des possessions, pas des égaux, sûrement pas des amis, et pourtant, leur intérêt commun est au moins aussi important que juste le sien. Et ça vaut aussi pour Martel, comme ça vaut pour Dorchet, ou Bido, et tous les autres.  
Et que Kimblee les appelle ses chiens de garde avec un mépris que Greed lui-même n'a pas, ça le hérisse. Il ne fait pas de différence hiérarchique entre humain, homoncule ou chimère. Il ne voit pas l'espèce, seulement le potentiel utile à exploiter.  
Et ce qui lie ses hommes de main à Greed est plus profond que de la reconnaissance de les avoir tirés de leurs cages. Leur association est un contrat tacite d'aide mutuel pour atteindre leurs buts respectifs : le pouvoir, etc, la revanche… une nouvelle vie. Si pour ça il faut faire des concessions, alors oui, Greed rabattra sa fierté, à la mesure de ce qu'il pourra retirer en retour, et les chimères se plieront à certains de ses désirs. Mais jamais rien d'excessif.

S'il se faisait Martel, par exemple, il pourrait aussi bien se farcir Dorchet. Il y a quelque chose d'exotique, de titillant dans l'idée d'une transgression, de tester une souplesse hors du commun ou l'obéissance d'un chien fidèle. À la limite, mais alors pourquoi s'arrêter juste à eux… Ben voilà, son désir de tout posséder n'est que modérément sexuel, sa libido a ses limites, et il sait qu'introduire cette dimension dans leurs rapports pourrirait leur entente. Ça fait donc partie des concessions de son côté.  
De toute façon, ça ressemble trop pour lui à un abus. Qui croirait ça de sa part ? Les gens qui n'ont pas partagé son emprisonnement sous le Laboratoire n°5, évidemment. Ceux qui n'accordent pas beaucoup d'importance au libre arbitre. Greed est fait à la fois de désirs dévorants et de morale qui les restreignent. Il fausserait tou s'il utilisait ses employés comme esclaves. Il a trop d'estime pour eux et d'amour-propre pour s'abaisser à ça. Il ressentirait ça comme une trahison. Mine de rien, leur évasion commune a créé une sorte de… presque camaraderie entre eux.

En revanche… ce type, là, qu'il a ramassé au passage et dont il n'a toujours pas déterminé pourquoi, ce type qui se vautre dans son absence de moralité, lui… Kimblee… Greed peut encore moins le posséder que ses chimères, il le hérisse, il l'agace, il l'exaspère… il le titille, et avec lui, la transgression est absolument délicieuse. Il le fait avec colère, dans une lutte de pouvoir, pour contrer son mépris, et il a du mal à admettre à quel point c'est terrifiant… et exaltant à la fois.  
(Et accessoirement, pendant qu'ils sont concentrés l'un sur l'autre, ni Greed ni Kimblee ne pense à abuser des chimères, ni sexuellement ni d'aucune autre façon, ce qui les protège doublement. Les chimères détestent Kimblee autant qu'il les méprise et l'incompréhension sur les raisons de leur chef à tolérer ce trou-du-cul engendre du ressentiment de leur part, mais ça serait bien pire s'il le gardait sans aucune… compensation, sans aucune distraction. Pourquoi il n'arrive tout simplement à se débarrasser de lui pour assainir la situation ? Greed a aussi un côté dangereusement joueur, il est loin d'être lassé de Kimblee, et justement parce qu'il se méfie de lui, il préfère le garder là où il peut le surveiller.)


	7. indifférent, Lust x Envy

**Titre :** Les désirs des autres  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnages :** Envy x Lust  
 **Genre :** non-con  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Avertissement :** non descriptif mais tordu  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400+

oOo

Lust utililse le sexe comme pouvoir. C'est ainsi qu'elle est faite. Elle attire les humains, de façon irrésistible, et tire plaisir de la domination. Mais les humains seulement ; elle n'a aucun intérêt concernant les autres homoncules.

Envy ne désire pas Lust en tant que telle, mais il est… intrigué… par ces jeux, et vexé par les commentaires de Lust sur son inadéquation. Les différences entre humains et homoncules l'entraînent dans une boucle infinie de supériorité et d'infériorité tour à tour, chaque nouveau détail relançant la roue pour un tour. Il veut savoir. Il veut effacer toute possibilité de se sentir inférieur. Et ce petit sourire qu'elle a quand elle prétend que cette différence, ces jeux, cette inconnue sont triviaux. Rien ne peut être trivial s'il en est exclus ! Ou alors il faut que ça soit lui qui décide que c'est en-dessous de ce qu'il vaut. Ça n'est pas à Lust de prendre le pas sur lui… alors ça sera l'inverse.  
Il ne veut même pas la posséder, juste… exercer de la violence, de la force, produire de la douleur. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas, et que c'est ça qu'il ressent. Ce que les autres ont, ou font, et lui pas, même s'il n'en a pas spécialement envie il faut quand même qu'il se l'approprie, ou s'il ne peut pas, qu'il le détruise.  
Et ces humains, alors, est-ce aussi cela qu'ils ressentent ? De l'humiliation, dans cet acte grotesque ? Il ne sait toujours pas. Lust prétend que non, en tout cas pas toujours ; on dirait qu'elle souligne qu'alors, si c'est ça qu'il ressent, il s'est fait avoir. Elle-même est restée de marbre tout du long. Elle se rajuste, comme s'il n'était rien arrivé. L'acte n'a laissé semble-t-il aucune souillure sur elle, en elle.

Envy a succombé a des désirs qui n'étaient pas les siens mais une copie imposée. Lui seul s'en sent sali, par l'horreur de s'être abaissé à quelque chose où il n'était pas en contrôle et dont il n'a rien retiré. Alors qu'il pensait exercer sa propre volonté, sa propre force, il était en fait manipulé, par elle ou par autre chose, il ne sait même pas quoi, et pour quoi encore ? Rien.  
Il n'y trouve aucun accomplissement, il n'y a même pas une leçon qu'il puisse en tirer, en tout cas qu'il accepte d'en tirer. Au final, enfoncé un peu plus dans son ignorance donc son manque de contrôle, Envy ne peut que détester Lust un peu plus, mépriser ces humains parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre c'est toujours leur faute quelque part, et se haïr lui-même.


	8. anim, Envy vs Edward

et un bonus qui porte à 8 au lieu de 7 le nombre de fics pour ce défi ; ce dernier volet et le précédent à rapprocher peut-être d'une ancienne fic, "pas juste" ( /s/2985296/ )

 **Titre :** L'amour fraternel n'existe pas  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Envy, Edward et Alphonse Elric, anim!Wrath  
 **Genre :** tordu  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Avertissements :** suggestion d'inceste et d'abus sur mineur  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez loin dans la 1ère série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 666

oOo

Envy ne fait pas mystère de haïr les Frères Elric. Il préfèrerait et affirme simplement les mépriser, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Ils soulèvent en lui des sentiments plus violents qu'il ne voudrait admettre, ce brillant Alchimiste d'Acier et son jeune frère.  
Ceux qui sont aimés,  
ceux qui sont nés à la lumière,  
ceux qui ont eu une vraie mère,  
ceux que leur père a désirés…

Il devrait peut-être avoir pitié d'Alphonse qui existe dans l'ombre d'Edward. C'est pourtant un alchismiste capable lui aussi, d'ailleurs le Chef l'a mis sur leur liste de candidats possibles au sacrifice, autant voire même plus que son frère. Mais à côté de ça, il est constamment négligé par les autres. Il ne s'est pas présenté au concours national, on l'oublie donc. Alors qu'il en avait les capacités aussi ! Personne ne connaît son visage, et quand on rencontre son armure pour la première fois on le prend pour son frère. Son corps est entièrement détruit, là où son frère a sauvé l'essentiel du sien. Pour ceux qui savent, ça veut dire qu'il est allé encore plus loin en ouveant la Porte pour le commun des mortels il est juste devenu un truc monstrueux, non humain.  
Pour quelqu'un de moins optimiste, sa situation serait vraiment désespérée. Alphonse, pourtant, s'accroche envers et contre tout.  
Quelque part, sa situation n'est pas très éloignée de celle d'Envy lui-même, ses capacités et son identité négligées en faveur de l'Autre plus célèbre… ouis mais he ben non, il le néglige lui aussi et s'acharne sur Edward avant tout.

Ce sale nabot ressemble trop à leur père des deux, son visage était nettement plus semblable même avant qu'Al perde le sien. En prime, là où Al est effacé et facile à vivre, Ed est trop arrogant : ça rappelle à Envy ses propres mauvais côtés et le force à se focaliser sur lui.  
Alors il tient à le faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert et ça ne fera qu'accroître leur ressemblance intérieure. Il va mettre le doigt, encore et encore, sur l'abandon, la négligence, la rage !

Quand Envy gagne lui-même un nouveau frère, ce nouveau Wrath, cet enfant perdu recueilli par hasard et qu'il faut bien éduquer, il le modèle à son image. Cet enfant sauvage innocent, il se plaît à le détruire et à en faire un monstre de frustration. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ait plus de chance que lui !  
Wrath sera donc un faire-valoir pour lui et Envy le rendra à la fois aussi malheureux qu'il l'est lui-même et le plus dépendant de lui qu'il le peut. Parce qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'une relation aimante puisse exister entre deux frères. En prenant comme modèle celle qu'il croit être celle d'Ed et Al, il se persuade qu'il y a quelque chose de pervers, de malsain entre eux.

À ses yeux, il faut forcément qu'Ed exerce un abus de pouvoir sur Al, qu'il l'écrase pour augmenter sa propre importance. Et quand Al prétend que non pas du tout, qu'ils s'aiment très fort tous les deux et qu'aucun n'essaie jamais de faire le moindre mal à l'autre, Envy prend ça comme une preuve supplémentaire que ça ne tourne pas rond, qu'ils doivent éprouver l'un pour l'autre des sentiments contre nature. Dans son monde, l'amour familial n'est qu'un mensonge. Il n'y a que la force, le profit, et éventuellement, quand il jette un coup d'œil en coin à Lust, le sexe, ce qui rejoint encore la force et le profit de toute façon.  
Et, pris dans l'étrange conflit familial entre homoncules et humains, c'est le jeune Wrath qui trinque…

Mais même en sachant parfaitement qu'il s'applique à tout bousiller, Envy serait surpris si on lui disait tout de go que quand il affirme exercer ses propres choix selon l'ordre naturel des choses, ce qu'il reproduit là est seulement la dynamique qu'il subit entre le souvenir de son père et la jalousie qui le ramène toujours à son frère.


	9. anim, Dante Hohenheim Sloth

**Titre :** Tiède  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Dante/Sloth, Hohenheim/Trisha, Envy  
 **Genre :** glauque  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Notes :** Nelja m'avait écrit un PWP une fois sur ce « couple » et il était bel et bon, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne peux plus le faire marcher moi-même  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500+

oOo

La nouvelle homoncule faisait partie de la famille avant même sa renaissance. Quelle ironie : la nouvelle femme de l'ex, la mère d'enfants prometteurs, recrée, devenant ainsi leur fille bâtarde qu'ils rejettent et que Dante adopte… Quelque part, c'est risible. Dante refuse de voir le côté tragique pour les humains, ayant perdu au fil des siècles le peu d'empathie qu'elle avait pu avoir à l'origine.

Cette Sloth, Dante la considère avec curiosité, à défaut de bienveillance. Elle tient son rôle, sous son apparence actuelle de grand-mère : la nécessité d'apparaître attentionnée et même gentille. Ça renforce en vérité sa haine et son aversion autant pour l'humanité que pour les homoncules.  
Elle n'a que du mépris pour ce nouvel être, le fantôme d'une bobonne, l'image maternelle que s'en faisaient des enfants. Mais elle peut devenir un pion utile, et pour cela Dante entend bien la dresser… et peut-être bien la pervertir au passage, par vengeance.  
Mais Sloth est dépourvue de tout désir, et de tout attrait. C'est une masse apathique qui obéit aveuglément, mais sans aucune diligence, et sans rien vouloir pour elle-même. Rien, rien de rien en elle ne transparaît du charme qu'elle aurait pu exercer de son vivant sur Hohenheim.  
Il sera facile de la glisser dans une position d'autorité au sein de l'Armée où elle sera discrète et efficace et où personne ne devrait croire que son patron se la tape. Elle servira docilement tous leurs grands plans, comme un parfait petit pion, mais sans aucun extra, sans rien pour nourrir les petits plans mesquins à côté.

Dante a essayé une fois, par haine, de voir ce qu'elle valait, et ce fut une déception terrible. Elle confirme juste que les filles ne lui font rien. Elle a essayé de déguiser ça par la nécessité de lui apprendre à contrôler ses tentacules d'eau : elle les maîtrise en combat mais est totalement incompétente en sexe.  
Renforcée dans sa simple idée de dégoût, Dante se désintéresse de Sloth. Qu'elle remplisse sa mission loin de son regard ! Et elle la laisse à Envy si jamais il la veut. Sait-on jamais, avec ses idées tordues de s'approprier et de détruire ce qui était à son père… Mais même lui avec son Œdipe carabiné n'y trouve aucun attrait.

Sloth se rappelle à son souvenir le jour où il apparaît urgent de récupérer le nouveau petit Wrath. Elle trouve alors auprès de lui son rôle prédestiné de mère. Et pour Dante qui ne comprend absolument rien à l'instinct maternel ni pour elle-même d'abord ni chez les autres ensuite, y reste hostile. Comme ça ne peut pas lui servir, elle considère que Sloth n'est absolument rien, rien de plus. Elle n'est pas une femme, pas une amante, pour personne. C'est une vague employée, ni assez brillante pour faire sa fierté si assez mauvaise pour lui donner la satisfaction de pouvoir s'en plaindre. Elle est tiède, elle est molle et c'est tout. Un raté total, la preuve que les enfants ne devraient pas se créer des jouets d'adultes.  
…et peut-être que les adultes ne devraient pas non plus se mêler des jouets de leurs enfants ?


	10. anim, Dante Rose Gluttony

nope, il n'était pas question que je fasse une "suite", ou alors ça aurait impliqué qu'Envy torture le bébé de Rose, mais je n'ai pas de meilleur endroit pour mettre ces autres one-shot et je préfère ne pas les afficher à part - m'ont l'air encore pire que les volets consacrés à Dante dans le recueil "par paires" ( /s/9398693/7/ et /20/ )  
"des éclats de pierre rouge" /s/4416448/

* * *

 **Titre :** Des goûts et des dégoûts  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Dante( x Envy), Rose (x Gluttony)  
 **Genre :** horreur  
 **Gradation :** R-plus / M-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7 couples  
 **Avertissements :** inceste, viol, abus divers  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~800

oOo

Dante s'ennuie. Depuis des siècles qu'elle est en vie, elle a pour ainsi dire fait le tour de ce qui est possible de faire. Elle a tout vu ou presque. Elle a tenté de prendre des amants pour remplacer Hohenheim et les a traités comme bon lui semblait pour se divertir. Elle a tenté une ou deux fois de prendre des amantes et n'en a rien retiré de probant. Elle a essayé toutes les perversions mais n'en a pas trouvé beaucoup de vraiment amusante.

Pourtant elle n'est toujours pas prête à admettre qu'il pourrait être temps de mourir enfin. Sa haine et son amour perverti survivent depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle arrive à les éteindre. Au fil de ses transfert dans de nouveaux corps et de ses tentatives infructueuses pour donner de nouvelles directions à ses désirs, elle s'est même tapé, une fois, juste une, l'interdit ultime.  
Juste pour voir ce que ça ferait, elle a joué avec les horreurs dans la tête d'Envy, avec sa propre nécessité dévorante de prendre la place du père qui l'a abandonné. Voir les tourments émotionnels se peindre sur le visage du fils perdu s'est révélé vaguement amusant mais pas si satisfaisant. Sur le plan physique, d'ailleurs, ce fut une catastrophe.

Dante ne recommencera plus, non pas pour des questions morales, mais parce que ça serait une perte de temps. Il faudra qu'elle trouve d'autres moyens de se divertir. Oh, et malheureusement, il lui faudra patienter quelques décennies avant de pouvoir de nouveau pousser Envy à se prêter à des jeux sur d'autres victimes. Mais elle le connaît comme si elle l'avait fait : ça lui reviendra bien un jour. Il est presque aussi tordu qu'elle et inventera ses propres idées cruelles auxquelles Dante ne pense pas elle-même. Elle attend qu'il la surprenne.

Et dans l'interim il lui faut bien faire elle-même preuve d'inventivité. Présentement elle a sous la main cette fille qui a aimé Edward, le fils magnifique du traître. Malgré les siècles, aveuglée par sa passion pour Hohenheim dont elle n'a jamais admis la fin, Dante s'imagine encore que ça fonctionne forcément dans les deux sens et que donc Ed l'a aimée aussi en retour. Cette fille, donc, elle l'a recueillie après qu'elle ait été terriblement souillée, terrifiée par l'épreuve traversée et incapable d'en comprendre pleinement toutes les retombées.

De derrière l'utilité qu'elle pourra en tirer, Dante éprouve envers elle une vague compassion. Elle se souvient de la fois où elle cédé aux envies de son homme et porté pour lui une chose qu'elle n'a jamais franchement aimée. Elle avait detesté être enceinte et même de son vivant n'a jamais réussi à aimer leurs fils Rose, elle, n'a même pas choisi la situation, elle la subit sans avoir son mot à dire.  
Pour l'instant, elle ne semble pas mesurer toute l'ampleur de l'horreur Dante ne sait pas ce que Rose comprend ou non de ce qui lui arrive, mais elle en ressent du dégoût par procuration.  
Quand Rose, dans son délire, parvient à prendre la promesse d'un enfant comme une bénédiction, innocente de l'acte qui a causé sa conception, Dante ne parvient pas à comprendre ce détachement et son dégoût grandit encore plus.

Son regard tombe alors sur Gluttony et une idée perverse, portée par ses propres aversions et ses idées de ce qu'elle voudrait être universel, germe dans son esprit dérangé. Cet homoncule a l'apparence et le comportement d'un bébé, pourtant, personne ne devrait le trouver mignon. Même Lust que Dante a chargée de le surveiller doit le trouver stupide et ridicule et éprouver envers lui plus d'exaspération que de sympathie et une personne lambda, n'ayant aucun attachement envers lui, devrait en former uniquement du dégoût.

Dante décide donc de l'utiliser comme test : cette Rose naïve qui aime tous les enfants sans distinction, que va-t-elle ressentir envers lui ? Peut-elle lui montrer ses aspects les plus monstrueux et lui prouver que tous les bébés ne sont pas adorables, que certains sont purement et simplement répugnants ?  
Voici ses ordres : qu'il lèche, sans mordre interdiction formelle de la manger qu'il attende de voir  
si elle fond comme une friandise ou une crème glacée sous ses coups de langue. Le temps qu'il faudra…

Et Dante attend avec curiosité, se délectant de la confusion de Rose et pariant avec elle-même. Elle espère que cet enfant-là lui donne du plaisir malgré elle et que la surprise la plonge en pleine confusion et lui apprenne enfin la répulsion envers son corps et ce qui y grandit mais elle n'exclue pas que la terreur l'emporte avant. Et si même ça devait échouer, il lui resterait toujours Envy, en jouant sur la corde sensible des affections supposées du FullMetal Nabot…


End file.
